Watermelon Sorbet
by hotsodagirl
Summary: It had become her daily ritual to gloss up right before the end of sixth period. It gave her satisfaction to know that she controlled his thoughts, his emotions, and his diminishing love for his girlfriend. XTroypayX


**Watermelon Sorbet**

**by hotsodagirl**

**Summary**: It had become her daily ritual to gloss up right before the end of sixth period. It gave her satisfaction to know that she controlled his thoughts, his emotions, and his diminishing love for his girlfriend.

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Romance

**Sodagirl Says**: Hey everyone! Well, I thought that since I was _finally_ updating my main story, _Flame of my Heart_, I'd give you all a little one shot. I got the idea at school one day over a month ago, and I decided to switch the thought up a little and turn it _HSM_. Reviews are loved and appreciated! ;) Much love.

-----------

_3:54 P.M._

Her brown eyes flickered up to glimpse at the rotund man who, for some reason, had decided to preach Geometry as his life's career. The soft skin of her face creased ever so slightly in a suppressed grimace at sight of the man. He stood before the class at the podium, his protruding belly hanging over his khaki pants and only restrained by the tucked in polo shirt that truthfully made his stomach look bigger. Tiny spittles of saliva flew from his mouth as he droned on about God-knows-what. The girl rolled her eyes and looked back down to the Sidekick in her lap.

_3:55 P.M._

Five minutes until the bell. A wicked smile crossed her face as she instinctively reached for her purse. She dug silently, the way she had learned to do throughout many classes of experience, and her slender fingers soon brushed against her treasure. A tube, perhaps four inches in length, and hot pink in color. She reached again and found another tube, this one much skinnier and the liquid clear. Both were placed on the wooden desk as her hand reached, once more, and this time withdrew holding a circular compact mirror embedded with pink rhinestones.

_3:56 P.M._

She opened the mirror and placed it just so on her desk, in a position that focused perfectly on her lips. They parted slightly as she raised the first, hot pink tube. Her fingers pressed together gently so that the smallest, yet most perfect amount of gloss was released from the top. She dragged the tip of the tube slowly across her bottom lip, and let an even lighter flow trail across her upper lip. Both lips rubbed together slowly, spreading the color and shine evenly across her most prized features.

_3:57 P.M._

This time she took up the clear tube, whose form differed from the other. Her left thumb and forefinger held the bottom of the tube as her right carefully unscrewed the top and removed the brush from the transparent liquid. She applied this fully to her bottom lip and placed only a dot on the upper lip before rubbing together once more. Then she smiled knowingly into the mirror and quickly closed her compact, placing all three items back into her oversized purse.

_3:58 P.M._

It had become her daily ritual to gloss up right before the end of sixth period. After all, it gave her satisfaction to know that she could control the thoughts, emotions, and affections of the supposed basketball god of East High School. Sure, he was dating that brainy girl, what's-her-face, but what did dating matter? The girl knew she could give him everything he wanted and more, things that what's-her-face could never _dream_ of giving him. And, for being such a "genius," what's-her-face was totally clueless about her boyfriend's clandestine love affair. They had been sneaking around behind her back for – how long was it now? Two months, was it? The girl laughed under her breath, knowing that it was, in fact, their two-month "anniversary."

_Two months earlier…_

_Sharpay's breath came quickly and heavily and she backed into the wall of the janitor's closet, her eyes focusing on areas other than Troy's face as he slammed the door behind the both of them and locked the door. He drew nearer to her, pressing his body to her and sandwiching her between himself and the dark crimson brick. His lips darted towards hers but she moved her face away, looking back to see a pouted face and bright, blue puppy dog eyes. She giggled, snaking one arm around the body still close to her as she ran the opposite hand through his loose-hanging hair._

_"Oh, don't give me that," she said, lightheartedly yet serious. "Troy, I may be known as the 'Ice Princess' around here, but not even I could be this cruel. You're dating Gabriella, and you'd be cheating on her-"_

_"I wouldn't call it cheating, so long as she doesn't find out," Troy interrupted, raising his eyebrows up and down and bringing his face closer to the blonde in front of his once more. "So what do you say?" Her brown orbs looked deeply into his sky-colored ones, her mind unsure of whether to follow her head or her heart._

_"I'd feel so bad," she whispered unconvincingly. "The only reason we're together here now is because she's home sick. If she were here you would be on your way to her house now…" Troy chuckled._

_"Let me tell you something, babe," he murmured, cupping her chin gently with his strong, athletic hands. "Being here with you is a hell of a lot more fun than anything I would do at her house. Besides, she could have been at school with me if it was important enough, but clearly it wasn't. So let's have some fun without her." Sharpay's pulse quickened, his words so luring and appealing…_

_And suddenly their lips were crashed together in a conflict seeking passion. Her hands gripped at the collar of his button-down shirt; his hands worked their way down to her hips, past her hips and fell to the backs of her thighs just below her butt. He grasped and lifted her up, a movement swift and graceful enough to keep their lips unparted as he held her against his muscular frame and she wrapped her legs against his waist. He bit her lower lip gently and sucked on it before running his tongue across it, taking in the flavor of her watermelon sorbet-flavored gloss. She parted her lips slightly, then more so and took dominance as she shoved her own tongue into his mouth. She felt him smile; she felt herself smile on behalf of her own lust and dishonesty. Their tongues circled around each other and clashed, their entire mouths battling for the dominance that switched from person to person. As they did so, he continued to support her with one hand and allowed the other to travel up beneath her shirt, moving the silky cloth further and further up her torso…_

--

The bell rang loudly next to her ear, yanking the blonde from her flashback. She blinked twice, focusing her eyes to the sudden bright lights of the classrooms that opposed the single, dim light bulb that lit "their closet." She looked down to the Sidekick in her lap once more.

_4:01 P.M._

She smirked maliciously, placing the phone into her purse and strutting model-like into the jungle of students in the hall. She made her way casually to the front lobby of the school, where her eyes immediately spotted the basketball god and brainy what's-her-face cuddling near the bulletin boards. She managed to resist rolling her eyes as she approached them, and instead put on a blank, unobserving face. Looking in the opposite direction, she drew closer to the couple than any normal passerby would have thought to and _just happened_ to brush against the boy. She spun around in pretend surprise, raising her hand to her mouth.

"Oh, my goodness, I didn't even _see_ you two there!" she cried with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry for interrupting; please excuse me!" She took a step away, winking at the boy behind what's-her-face's head and smiling with her irresistibly glossy lips. His blue eyes glinted, and as the girl turned away and continued to walk down the hall she could hear him beginning to tell what's-her-face about the after-school basketball practice his father had scheduled that he _just happened_ to forget to tell her about sooner, which clearly meant that she would have to find a ride home from someone else. The blonde grinned in satisfaction, turning at the familiar door and sneaking, unnoticed, into the room marked 'JANITOR'S CLOSET.' She sat on the bare floor, not bothering to even turn on the dim light bulb, and waited. He would come, in only a matter of seconds.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1…_

The door opened and closed quickly, a figure entering as furtively as the girl had. Even in the dark, she knew his kiss when his lips came to hers, knew his body when it moved against hers. And he always knew the taste of Watermelon Sorbet.


End file.
